A Birthday Party Gone Bad
by BorderCollieChihuahuaGirl98
Summary: Hey, this is part: 3 to "Tom Nook the Crook"! Please read the first two, so you won't be confused! It's my "Animal Crossing" character Gercan's Birthday. Everything goes well, until a stranger comes to town. What will happen to Gercan? Read, to find out! Review positively please! Thank you! Rated: T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Hello. How's it going? Well, since I'm back at school, I won't be able to write when I want to. I'll try to write when I can, though. Well, this is part: 3 to _Tom Nook the Crook_! But, this'll be called _A Birthday Party Gone Bad_. Yes, it's almost an identical title to my story, _A Birthday Party Gone Wrong._ Lol! If you know _The Legend of Zelda_, check out that story! Well, writer's block has finally left me! So, let's get this story on the road! Oh, and don't forget to review positively! Thank you! Oh! I forgot to say! I don't own _Animal Crossing_ or characters. But, it's my town and my villagers, along with my character, Gercan. So, here we go!**

**A**

**Birthday**

**Party**

**Gone **

**Bad**

**Chapter 1: A Birthday Party Gone Wrong**

**Gercan's PoV:**

I can't believe that it's my fifteenth Birthday! It only seems like yesterday, I was twelve years old! Man, I can't believe what happened to me, when I arrived in this town! But, I can't think about that now... Right now, I just want to think about my Birthday.

Peanut, Hazel, Bunnie, Tabi, the rest of the townsfolk, and I are all around the Wishing Well. Even Taelor and Tilly (my two other characters on _Animal Crossing_) are here.

We all had cake, and I opened my presents. I got new clothes, new games for my GameBoy, some new furniture, some new stationery, a new umbrella, and some bells (money). "Thanks, guys! I have so many presents!"

"You're welcome, Gercan! But, there's one present that you haven't got yet." Peanut says.

"Really? What's that?" I ask.

"This," She pulls out a small wooden box. "Normally, the guy's supposed to ask this question, but since it's your Birthday, I thought we could switch the roles around."

"What do you mean?" I ask.

Peanut opens the small wooden box. I gasp at the silver ring inside the box. "Will you... marry me?..."

"Yes... Yes, of course!" I hug Peanut. Everybody at the party cheers. This is truly the best day of my life! I start to tear up. I'm glad I moved to Duncan...

_**A Few Hours Later...**_

"Thank you for that great Birthday party, Peanut! And, of course, the marriage proposal. Ha ha."

"You're very welcome, Gercan." Peanut and I are cleaning up the table. I swear we had every food in the World on this table. Peanut told me to let her do the cleaning up, but I insisted on helping her. "Just wait until you have your sweet sixteenth Birthday! You'll think this party's just a kiddy party."

"Ooh. I can't wait." Since I'm taller than Peanut, she's looking up at me, while we're holding each other.

We kiss each other on the lips. Then, we make out, which doesn't seem to end. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with this girl...

_**After Cleaning Up...**_

I head back to my house. I'm exhausted. I can't wait to lay down on my nice, crisp, cool bed. It's pretty warm out tonight.

I'm about to turn the doorknob to go in to my house, when I hear a deep voice say, "Hello, kid." I turn around to see who said that. "Nice night tonight, isn't it?"

"Yeah... Very nice..." I'm a little unsure about this stranger... "Who are you?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out."

"What?" The stranger comes a little closer to me. He circles around me with a creepy, evil grin. I'm standing, frozen still. I was having such a great Birthday! Why does this have to happen?!

"So, tell me, kid... What's your name?"

"If you won't tell me who you are, I won't tell you who I am." Suddenly, the stranger wraps his arm around my chest. I gasp.

He whispers in my ear, "You're going to be mine. All mine. You're coming with me."

"I don't think so!" I try to pull his arm down, but he grabs on to my wrists with his firm hand.

"Don't even think about trying to get away!" This man places his hand over my mouth and pulls me away from my house. Where are we going?! Where is he taking me?! What's he going to do to me?! What's going to happen to me?!...

**...**

**A/N: What will happen to Gercan?! Find out, in the next chapter! Review positively please! Thank you! **

**- YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


	2. Long Road Home

**Disclaimer: Review positively please! I don't own _Animal Crossing_ or its characters. This is my town, Duncan, and my villagers. Along with my OC, Gercan. Well, let's go! **

**Chapter 2: Long Train Home**

**Gercan's PoV:**

Whoever this is is waiting for the 11 o'clock PM train to come. He still has his arm hanging on to me and his hand over my mouth. "Ha ha ha. We're gonna have so much fun together..."

"No! No!" I try to yell, but I can't with a hand over my mouth.

"Oh! The train's almost here! We're going for a ride!" After a few more minutes, the train shows up. "Now, if you misbehave, I'm going to have to punish you! You need to behave on the train! Understand?!" I nod. "Good." I'm scared. I want to go home... I want to see Peanut... I want to see my friends again... Oh fuck... What's going to happen?...

The train shows up. This creeper takes his hand off my mouth. "Please... Let me go... What do you need me for?..."

"I need you to be my playmate."

"What?!"

"Shhh, shh, sh... You need to stay quiet." I try to get away, but I can't. "Don't you dare call out for help! By the way, you can call me "Viper". I'll never give you my real name. By the way, what's your name?"

"Why should I tell you my name, when you won't tell me your name?"

"Tell me your name, boy!" Viper roughly says, as he grabs the back of my neck. I gasp.

"Alright! Alright... It's Gercan..."

"Gercan? What kind of name is that?" I'm used to people picking on my name.

"What kind of name is "Viper"?"

"That's not my real name!" Viper lets me go and smacks the side of my head. He puts his arm around my shoulder. "Now, we're going to pretend that you're my blind son."

"Blind?"

"Yeah." Viper pulls out a pair of sunglasses. "Put these on."

"Make me."

"Put them on. I can't let people see the fear in your eyes. They'll start asking questions. Put them on." I take the sunglasses out of his hand and put them on. "Pretend you're blind." I do as I say, and face forward. I pretend I have a blank stare. As soon as the train stops in front of us, Viper brings me up the train stairs, saying, "Hang on to the railing beside you. Step. Step. There we go." I see that Viper hands the ticket guy his train ticket, then Viper brings me over to a seat. "Keep those glasses on." Viper says, as soon as we sit down. After a few minutes, the train leaves.

"So, what happens if I have to go to the bathroom?"

"I'll go with you."

"You won't go in the bathroom, right? I need my privacy."

"I'll wait outside the door."

"Alright then." I look out the window. What will happen? Will I ever see the beautiful night sky again? Will I ever see my friends again? Will I ever see... Peanut again?... And the train heads to... wherever it's heading to...

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Where's Viper (I couldn't think of a name) taking Gercan? You'll find out, next chapter! Well, see ya! **

**- YoungLinkZeldaFan123 **


	3. Scared

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Animal Crossing_ or characters. This is my town, my villagers, and my OC, Gercan. Review positively please! Thank you! Let's get the chapter on the road! **

**Chapter 3: Scared**

**Gercan's PoV:**

We get off the train. We're in a totally different town. "Come with me, boy!" Viper grabs the back of my neck. Viper leads me down the hill away from the Train Station. I need to get away. So, I back kick Viper in the shin and run up the hill. Viper quickly recovers from the pain and starts to chase after me. I run up the hill as fast as I can.

"Help! Somebody, help me!" It's not long before Viper catches up to me. He grabs on to me by the back of my shirt. "No! Let me go!" Suddenly, something's pulled over my mouth!

"Shut. Up." Viper says, evilly. Viper pulls the sunglasses off me and throws them on the ground. Viper grabs my arms and ties them behind my back. Then, he pulls something over my eyes. Then, I'm turned around and thrown over his shoulder. I try kicking and screaming, but it does no good...

And Viper carries me to... wherever he's carrying me...

_**Back in Duncan... **_

**Peanut's PoV:**

"... Alright. Now, I don't know where Gercan is, but we have to leave town. We'll go on the next train. I'll ask the conductor if he's seen Gercan. Ready?" I say.

"Yes, Peanut." the entire village says.

"Then, let's go!"

And we all head to the Train Station...

_**Back with Gercan and Viper...**_

**Gercan's PoV:**

I wake up. Where am I? It looks like I'm in a prison cell. I feel something tightly tied in and around my mouth. I see that my arms are in shackles, that are attached to the wall. "So, you're awake, are you?" I look at Viper, with fear. "Aww. Are you scared of me, boy? Well, you should be." He walks up to me. I slide back against the wall. Viper kneels down in front of me and roughly grabs my chin. "You're a pussy. A teenaged boy, scared. That's a laugh." His grip tightens more. "Are you ready for our fun?" I just stare at Viper, scared. "Answer me, boy!" Viper yells, through gritted teeth, as he shakes my head by my chin. I quickly shake my head "no". "Well, that's just too bad! We're going to have our fun, whether you like it, or not!" Viper lets go of my chin. I bow my head. I don't want to look at him. "Heh heh heh..." Although, I do see Viper pulling something out of his side pouch. I look up, with my eyes widened with fear. No... This monster has a whip in his hand! "Are you ready?" I shake my "no". I'm freaking scared right now! "Well, too bad! You're getting whipped, no matter what!" I turn my head before the whip slashes across my face...

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What's going to happen to Gercan?! You'll find out, in the next chapter! **

**- YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


	4. Scared II

**Disclaimer: Hello, everyone. Welcome to the next chapter of _A Birthday Party Gone Bad_. Please review positively. Thank you. I don't own _Animal Crossing _or characters. This is my town, my townsfolk, and my OC. Well, let's go!**

**Chapter 4: Scared II**

**Gercan's PoV:**

The whip just missed my face, but it hits the side of my head instead. I yell out in pain. I feel it start to bleed. It stings so bad! He whips me again and again, on my arms and legs. I cry out in pain every time. I want to yell "stop", but I can't with this rubber band in and around my mouth!

"Aww. Am I hurting you?" I nod my head. "Well, I guess we can stop for now." And Viper stands up. "I'll bring you something to eat in awhile." And Viper leaves the prison cell... Hmm. I wonder why Viper's being nice?

Well, since my hands are movable and Viper's gone, I pull down the rubber band. I wonder what he's bringing me to eat? I hope it's actual food...

I lay down on the cold concrete floor. I want to go home... I want to go back to Duncan... No, I want to go home to Mom... I should have never moved to Duncan! Well, I wouldn't have met Peanut, if I didn't move to Duncan... If and when I get out of here, I'm going back home to Mom, and bringing Peanut with me...

**Peanut's PoV:**

"Have you seen a boy about this tall, wearing a purple plaid shirt, and a matching hat, with horns?" I ask the conductor.

"Why, yes. He was on here with an older man with a grey beard and a striped shirt. The boy was blind." the conductor replies.

"Gercan's not blind, sir. I guess that man told him to act blind. I don't know why, but he did. Sir, you had a criminal on your train that was kidnapping a boy! That boy's my fiancee!"

"Where did they get off, sir?" Liz asks.

"They got off in a town called Makara."

"Alright. Sir, can we get on this train without train tickets, just this once? Please?" I ask.

"You seem honest. Alright, but just this once."

"Thank you, sir." I say.

And we get on the train, about ready to head to Makara...

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What will happen to Gercan?! Will Peanut and the others find him?! Read the future chapters, to find out! Well, see ya! :D**

**- YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


	5. Lunch

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**Animal Crossing **_**or characters. This is my town, my villagers, and my character, Gercan. Please read and positively review! Thank you! Well, let's get the story on the road! **

**Chapter 5: Lunch**

**Gercan's PoV:**

I wake up when ice cold water's poured onto me. I yell out of shock. "Wake up!" Viper shouts at me. I sit up. "Why isn't the rubber band in your mouth?!"

"I pulled it out!" I shout.

"I never told you to pull it out! I guess you're not getting lunch!"

"That could either can be a punishment or a reward. It depends what's for lunch."

"I thought I'd be nice and give you a cheese sandwich. But, if you're disobeying me, I guess you can't have it."

"I don't even like cheese sandwiches."

"Well, that's all you're getting! Here!" And Viper throws the plate with the cheese sandwich onto the floor.

"Fine! I'll eat it!" I grab the sandwich and take a bite. I swallow, then I say, "Do you mind? I don't like people watching me eat..."

"I'll watch you eat, if I feel like watching you eat!"

"Fine..." I take more bites out of my sandwich, when I suddenly feel dizzy. And I can't help but lose consciousness...

**Peanut's PoV:**

We arrive in the town called "Makara". We all get off the train and thank the conductor. We head down the path that leads to the town of Makara. "Peanut, will we find Gercan today?" Liz asks.

"I hope so, Liz... I hope so..." I answer. And we walk through the town of Makara, hoping to find Gercan soon...

**...**

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! Well, we'll see what happens to Gercan, in the next chapter! Love yas! :D**

**- YoungLinkZeldaFan123 **


	6. What Did You Do to Me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Animal Crossing_ or characters. This is my character, my village, and my village people. Review positively please! Thank you! Well, let's go!**

**Chapter 6: What Did You Do to Me?!**

**Gercan's PoV:**

I wake up. What happened? I look down at myself and I see that... oh my god... my pants are down! My eyes widen with fear. "Ha ha ha... I see that you're scared..."

"Yes! What did you do?!" I'm scared to know what he did.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Rape."

"What?"

"Rape. I raped you."

"..." I can't say anything... I don't even know what to feel...

"Say something, boy!"

Tears form in my eyes. "You sick freak... You sick freak!"

"Now, if you misbehave again, I'll do it again, only with you awake. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, sir..." I can't believe what this monster did...

"Now, come with me. I have something to show you..." Viper bends down and unchains me from the wall. He grabs on to my arm and roughly pulls me up. "Pull up your pants! If you know what's good for you, you'll do what you're told and not disobey." I do what I'm told, and pull up my pants. He grabs on to my arm again and pulls me to... wherever he's pulling me to...

**Peanut's PoV:**

We're looking all around the town of Makara. There's no sign of Gercan or his kidnapper! "Hey, wait a minute, Peanut!" Gwen hollers (she's a type of bird).

"What is it, Gwen?!" I ask.

"I found a pair of sunglasses on the ground! The conductor did say that Gercan was wearing a pair of sunglasses!"

"They could be Gercan's. We don't know for sure, though." I say. Gwen hands me the pair of sunglasses, and we continue on our way through town...

**...**

****READ PLEASE****

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review positively please! Thank you! What the hell's wrong with Viper?! Poor Gercan... **

**I'm sorry if it seems so rushed, but I just thought I'd get something up, since I'm taking forever to update chapters for stories. I just haven't felt like writing lately. Hopefully, future chapters won't be so short. I'm also sick today. So, I wrote for as long as I felt like writing for. Well, see ya! :D**

**- YoungLinkZeldaFan123**


End file.
